


It’s a Magical World

by Orca478



Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Moana (2016), Tangled (2010), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light Fury is named Luna, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Someone will die, final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: 7 years after Desiree, things have been extremely peacefull.But an acient beast has awaken, one that destroys the world every time it awakens.In order to save all they know and love. Toothless, Elsa, and their friends and family must travel across their extremely weird world. To gather allies in order to defeat the legendary beast.The final battle is coming, and not everyone, will walk away from this one.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Branch/DJ Suki, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Po/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748743
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final installment in the Night Fury and the Snow Queen series.
> 
> As you can see there are more franchises that are joining this last chapter, but the main characters are the same as in the past.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the end of the series as we figure out, who lives, and who dies.

Earth.

A planet so full of magic, magic that many of the inhabitants don’t even know that exists.

There are so many different creature here. Some places are ruled by humans, others are rulled by animals, and some by mythical creatures that people only think of in their imagination.

For a while, this worlds didn’t collide. They all stayed in their little part of the world. Where no one bothered them.

Then the evil Desiree came.

She was a force to be reckoned with, the most feared evil being.

Her actions made two of the most powerful beings on the planet collide.

The Night Fury, and the Snow Queen.

At first they fought, but them they united and defeated Desiree.

It was at that moment, when the word started realizing it was way bigger than what it was thought.

That was 7 years ago.

7 years without no threat, no great fight, just peace.

But that was all about to end.

Like everything, this times come to an end.

And that end comes in the shape of the greatest beast the world has ever seen.

The Purple Death.

It lies asleep for millions and millions of years, and every time it wakes, Earth is completely destroyed, and it starts again.

And the time for its awaking is coming.

But this time is different.

Two heroes are united, and if they unite more. They could stand a chance.

Only time can tell. As the final battle comes closer every second.

The fate of the planet, is officially in the balance,


	2. Toothless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless life in the past 7 years.

Toothless woke up with a yawn.

His mate was on his arms, sleeping peacefully.

The cave now only had him, Luna, and their youngest daughter Flare, who is 6 years old. She was born one year after Desiree.

She was just like him, her body was all black, unlike her siblings that also had white. But she had her mother’s eyes.

Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner had moved out a while ago, to live with their mates.

His youngest son Ruffrunner was the first to mate. He lived with his mate Lilly, she has been his childhood crush, and it was obvious he would end with her. They were expecting their first two eggs, both males. He is going to be a grandpa now.

His oldest son Pouncer was the last to mate. He met a Light Fury names Jasmine that was under Desiree’s control. She was just as calm as he, and they matched each other perfectly. They had mated just some months ago. 

And there is oldest child and heir, Dart. She also mated with her childhood sweetheart Sea. Since they were both females they can’t create a child. But he knows they are thinking of adopting. Well Sea really wants to, but Dart has her doubts. After what happened to her on her teenage years, she was scared she would be unable to be a good mother. Toothless knows she would be a great one.

Speaking of Dart, there had been conversations about him finally stepping down and retire, and give her the thrown. He still has some years left, Night and Light Furies Have very long lifes. He is still on his prime, but some say he and Luna should finally rest, that Dart was ready for the position.

Knowing it was a charge, he is still going to be Alpha for a while. But he knows the time will come for his daughter to take the mantle. He has full faith on her, he just wants her to enjoy life. He was Alpha without any warning or training, so he wants her to be fully prepeared.

Luna also began training Sea for the role as Queen. 

His court has changed. Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Kai, And Barf And Belch were still in it. Grump had sadly passed away from age. His species doesn’t live very long. Hookfang, Meatlug, And Skullcrusher have retired. The first tow where also getting old for their species standards, while the latter had sustained a serious injury and had to live it for his safety. 

But he likes the new members. His kids have joined of course. Skullcrusher’s son, Horn, and taken his father’s place. Kai’s mate Saphhire has also joined them. As well as a scauldron named Flora, who was the one that warned everyone of Desiree.

His friends also good lifes. Stormfly has a son names Azarri, he is an orange Nadder, just like his father. Like Dart, Cloudjumper mated with another male, they adopted a abandoned Stromcutter that the named Grey, in honor of the bewilderbeast that fell in the battle of the nest. Kai And Saphire have a baby daughter names Lapis, she is blue, a ocean bewilderbeats like her mother, her father is a muddy bewilderbeast. 

There is also the human friends they made at the whole Desiree thing. Specially Elsa.

He had grown close to the Snow Queen, she is now one of his closest friends, thought they do have a friendly rivalry. Nothing like in the past though.

He still trains her, and she is now a formidable fighter. With her, they can take another big threat.

So everything was really good. Everything was excellent.

He went to the river to get breakfast, when he saw his eldest.

“Hey Dart.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Where is Sea ?”

“She is still sleeping, didn’t want to wake her up.”

“Just like me and your mom.”

He noticed she was a bit down,

“What’s wrong with you ? Did you and Sea fight ?”

“What ? No. We haven’t fought. Yesterday we were out and then Ruby appeared.” She growled at that name.

Ruby was a Light Fury that had a huge crush with Sea. She always tried to woo her, even when Sea made it clear she was with Dart. Ruby didn’t care she was mated, she wanted to get Sea badly.

“Why can’t she leave us alone.”

“She is obsessed, Wait did you get...”

“We....did fight. But she started it, you can ask anyone, we tried leaving but she grabbed my tail and made an attempt to swipe at me, it was self defense.”

“That’s true.” A new voice said.

Luna flew down to meet them, Flare on her back.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hi sweetie.”

“Hi Big Sis.”

“My favorite sibling !”

Dart had grown so close to her little sister, she took care of her when her parents were busy. It was what had them so convinced she would be a great mom.

“Some dragons spoke to me when I was coming, they said the exact same thing.” Luna said.

“This is getting out of hand Dad.”

“I’ll speak to her father, see what we can do. We need stop her before she gets more violent.”

Sea flew down there and greeted them.

“It would be a great help Alpha, I have no ill wish to Ruby, but she needs to leave us alone.”

“It will be done Sea. And call me by my name, we’re family.”

“And I suggest we drop the topic for now and have breakfast, none of us have eaten, and with us, Ruby won’t aproch you, so let’s enjoy a nice breakfast.” Luna said.

“Everyone agreed, enough about problems, it’s time to enjoy the day, and they were all really hungry.


	3. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa’s life after Desiree.

Elsa woke up from her sleep.

Her wife wasn’t here, she must have gone to fish while she was sleeping.

She got out of the bed and went to her daughter’s room. Diana was now 12 years old.

“Diana, time to get up.”

“5 mire minutes.”

“We told your Aunt we would be there soon, we need to move.”

Diana yawned.

“Fine Mom.”

Elsa ruffled her hair.

“Come on, let’s have breakfast and let’s get moving.”

Months after Desiree, Anna gave birth to her son Ben. Ben has the blond hair of his father, and the attitude of his mother.

And to make things even better, Anna had a second son 5 years ago. His name is Elliot. Elliot has her strawberry hair, and he is more like Kristoff, quiet and calmer. 

Ben is a prankster like his mother, and just like Elsa was Anna’s victim, Elliot is Ben’s victim. 

Amd if it’s not his brother, is his father, or his aunt. Elsa was a frequent victim of the pranks.

For some reason though. Their mother was never pranked, well maybe because Anna is also a prankster so she can detect the prannks. And Maren is the scary aunt, so they don’t mess with her.

Netherless, she loves her nephews a lot, they are the little joys of her family, and help her cope with Diana growing up.

Diana was no longer her little girl, she was now a big kid becoming a teen. She had her friends, she hanged out and missed her time st home. And was just a social kid that was living her life.

Part of her is sad. She loved the days when she raised little Diana, and misses them so much.

But she is also happy. After what she went threw in her younger days, Diana could have been a scared girl that didn’t socialize. She was happy she managed to overcome her trauma and is now happy, and her daughter’s happiness is the most important thing for her.

Anna and Kristoff haven’t change a lot. But the latter got the saddest news to him two years ago. Kristoff’s best friend Sven, died from old age. He had reached the maximum age for a reindeer, and left when he couldn’t go anymore. They all missed Sven, but there was nothing they could do against nature. He went to sleep while Kristoff sang him his song, he never woke up.

Sven got his funeral and is buried on the castle grounds.

Olaf was fine, he was the same and he was extremely happy.

The thing that scares Elsa, is that if she dies, Olaf dies too. She must be carefull as she has to live for two. 

But that’s another scary thing for her, death.

Not her’s but the others.

She will live way more than her family, she already looks younger than her younger sister. 

She will outlive everyone she lives. She will have to see her wife, sister, brother in law, daughter, and nephews die. The last three were the mist painfull. She is way older than them, but they will age before she does.

She won’t be alone, Olaf will live as long as she does, and there will be more people but still..

That’s something she envies from Toothless. The Night Fury also has a very long life, but all of his family has it too. He won’t have to see them leave. 

The Night Fury has become one of her best friends, he has taught her how to be a good fighter in the case another threat comes, and their friendship makes her feel safer. She won’t have to fight alone.

So she does have her concerns, but her life is very good, she has her wife, her sister, her brother in law, her Daughter, her Nephews and Olaf. 

She was happy, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	4. The New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The signs of the new threat come in, and this involves more than just Toothless and Elsa.

Meanwhile in the spirit realm.

A giant turtle was mediating.

“Inner peacel inner peace.”

Oogway suddenly felt cold.

“What ?”

He hasn’t felt this cold in his existence.

“Something is coming, something big, something dangerous.”

He tried warning Po, but he couldn’t get him.

He can’t get nothing.

“Oh no.”

Only one thing can create this chaos.

It has awoken, it is here.

“The end has comed.”

He failed.

Po couldn’t protect The Valley.

It all started like always, he and his friends went to have breakfast, and then go training.

But just as they finished, they came. 

Purple beats, things he has never seen before.

And they were SAVAGE.

They went threw the town as it was nothing.

They destroyed everything, killed everyone.

No matter what they did, they were to strong.

They toyed with them, they were jokes to them.

The Dragon Warrior was insignificant.

Po laid on the destroyed jade palace. His friends all laying there hurt.

“Have you seen it ?”

“No but it most be here.”

“Find the gap to the spirit realm, and close it.”

No ! That’s how Oogway can tell his messages.

Po got up and ran to try to stop them.

But the beats just roared and punched him, sending him back.

He landed close to Viper.

“Hey Po.”

“Hey V.”

The beautifull Viper, seeing her so beat up was unnatural.

“What the hell are this things ?”

“No idea.”

“Po ! Can you hear me !”

“Oogway !”

“Listen, This creature aren’t like nothing you have face before.”

“They are strong Kung fu warriors.”

“They have nothing to do with Kung Fu Po, or China, they are more from the other side of the planet, the mystic side.”

“The What ?”

“The Dragon Warrior can’t defeat them alone, your going to need help.”

“But what are they ?”

“Purple Earalds, they are taking down everything that could stop their master. The Purple Death.”

“The Purple Death ?”

“A Dragon, so big that it can destroy the whole planet. Po, I’ll use my chi to take you out of here and get you to the place where one of the two that can stop it leaves. I see Master Viper is close to you, hang to her so she goes with you.”

“But what about the others ?”

“I am afraid there is nothing I can do, once you arrive there, I’ll have used all of my chi and will be unable to comunicate with you all. We must hope they’ll survive.”

“Oogway, are my dads.....”

“Mr. Ping managed to survive and escape, Li Shan didn’t make it, I am sorry Po, this must be hard for you to relive, but you must focus, go to the place and ask for the Alpha, tell him, the Pruple Death is awakening.”

Po knew the time to grieve must came later.

He grabbed Viper.

“Po, What the ?”

“Grab Mantis, he is close.”

“Why ?”

“Trust me.”

Of course she trust him, he is her best friend, and her secret crush.

She used her tail to grab the knockout Mantis and bring him close.

“Now Oogway !”

A light came from the sky, and grabbed the three masters.

The Purple Eralds saw them leave.

“Should we follow them ?”

“Nah, they can’t do nothing. Grab the survivors and chain them, if they resist, you know what to do.”

“Yes sir.”

Monkey was totally knocked out and couldn’t do anything. 

Tigress, Crane, And Shifu tried standing.

“Round two ?”

Crane looked at them.

“You will never chain us, we will keep fighting !”

Crane charged at them and...

The boss just got a sword and stabbed Crane with it.

“CRANE !”

Crane gasped for air.

“You won’t.....win. Po will stop you.”

Crane’s eyes closed, he was dead.

The boss made his body drop to the ground.

Tigress And Shifu watched in horror.

“You monster !”

“That’s me, take them away.”

“So how did the talk with Ruby’s Dad go ?”

“He said he will talk to her, but makes no promises, they have tried talk to her before.”

Toothless and Luna where outside the world, looking in the borders.

“Yeah well we....”

A light shined on them.

“What the ?”

“MOVE !”

The good away as a figure crashed where they were standing.

Toothless and Luna flew on top and saw three figures.

A insect, a snake, and a.....bear ?

The bear spoke.

“The Purple Death is coming.”


	5. What Are They ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po and his friends arrive at the Hidden World.

"What the hell are they ?" 

"I have never seen anything like them before." 

Toothless and Luna circled around the strangers. 

"He said, Purple Death ?" 

"Does it has anything to do with the Red Death ?" 

"I don't know, but we need to get them out of here." 

Toothless called an emergency meeting of the court.

"What the hell are those ?" 

"Is that a bear ?" 

"Where do they come from ?" 

"Kids, give them space." 

"Yes Mom." 

Toothless arrived with the others.

"He said something about a Purple Death ?" 

"Never heard of it." 

"Drago never mentioned it." 

"Neither did Grey, but I think I can answer the question of where they come from." 

Everyone looked at Cloudjumper.

"The marks on the snake's body. Those are eastern marks. They must be from the lands of the east." 

"The east lands ? We never have received anyone from there." 

"Thats because they always keep to themselves. Why they came here is a mystery. We are to far from it." 

"Wait, they are waking up." 

Po slowly opened his eyes.

"What ?" 

He saw some mysterious figures looking at them. 

"Hello." Said a black and white figure, where they other pandas ? 

Then his eyes cleared, and he saw they weren't pandas. 

They were dragons.

"DRAGONS!" 

Viper and Mantis woke up from his scream.

"Ugg, what happened, why are you...." 

They both saw the dragons.

"DRAGONS !" 

"And this is why we don't surround new comers, why doesn't anyone remember that !" Pouncer said. 

"Give them space." 

Everyone gave them space, except for Toothless and Luna, who where in front of them. 

"Who are you ?" 

"Ehhhh, I am Po, this is Viper, and that's Mantis." 

"Wait, they are named just like their species ?" 

"Our parents weren't good at picking names." 

"It shows." 

"And what the hell are you, Po ?" 

"I am a panda." 

"A panda ?" 

"You don't know what a panda is ?" 

"Boy, you are very far from home." 

"What part of China is this ?" 

"China ?" 

"That's how they call the Eastern lands." Cloudjumoer said. 

"Oh, well Po, you are NOT in China. You are very far from it. You're in the south." 

"WHAT !" 

"This is the Hidden World. Now I am what you can say, the King of the place, I have some questions, and you will answer me. What caused you to come here ?" 

Po told them everything.

"Well, usually I wouldn't believe it, but 7 years ago I fought and then befriended a woman that could shoot ice from her hands. So Ill take it." 

"And we are dragons, so we are the proof magic exits." 

"So Po ? What do you need ?" 

"Oogway said I need the Alpha." 

"That's me." 

Po got up. 

"We need your help, the Purple Death is coming !" 

Everyone looked at each other.

"Who ?"


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons search for what the Purple Death is

“Are you kidding me, all of this books, and there isn’t a single thing about the purple death !”

“We haven’t even check half of the logs brother.”

“Noooooooo.”

The dragons and the three warriors were checking to see what they could find.

“So let me get this straight, you three are warriors that use something called, Kung Fu, and defeated some powerful enemies, and you Po are like this chosen warrior that is destined to bring peace, but those purple things beated your ass and then a dead turtle brought you here in search of my father.”

“That’s right Eh......”

“Dart. Princess Dart, daughter of the alpha and the heir.”

The three gasped and bowed.

“Don’t do that, it’s not neccesary.”

“You’re gonna have to get used to it Sister, you are going to be Alpha someday.”

“And they say being the firstborn is the best.”

She envied her little sister, being a kid was awesome. Specially with who their parents are.

But she does like having a mate, even if they constantly try to steal her form her.

“So introductions are nessesary form our part. I’m Dart. The white with a bit of black and the black with a bit of white green eyed idiot dragons are my younger brothers, Pouncer and Ruffrunner. We also have a kid sister named Flare. The black green eyed dragon is my father and the alpha, Toothless, and don’t you dare to laugh, trust me. The white blue eyed dragon is my mother and the Queen, Luna. The blue dragon is Stomfly, she’s my father’s best friend. The orange dragon is Cloudjumper, lead advisor. The giant is Kai, he used to be my father’s enemy but he turned around, and he was controlled by a madman so.....and the two headed dragon are Barf and Belch. We are basically the ones in charge in here, though it’s more a protector role than a ruler.”

“You guys have weird names, specially....”

“Mantis !”

“Sorry !”

“Somthe giant is named Kai, and he was evil, just like the Kai I defeated, but this one stayed evil.”

“He wasn’t evil by choice, the madman that controlled him is dead.”

“Oh.”

“His many villains have you guys defeated ?”

“3. You ?”

“5.”

“Dam it.”

Toothless and Luna kept searching.

“Anything ?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe Elsa and the others know something, someone has to go warn them.”

His mate was right.

“Stormfly, go to Arendele and warn them of what happened, see if they know something.”

“Boys, one of you two go with her.”

“I’ll go, tell Jasmine I’ll be late.” 

Stormfly and Pouncer took of for Arendele.

“You know where I might have to go.”

“Where ?”

“The islands of the West. There is a great fountain of information there.”

“Oh noooo, there is no way in hell I’m going there.” Ruffrunner said.

“I agree.” Barf said.

“That place is a no no.” Belch agreed.

“Yeah, I Don’t like it, but there is nothing to do, we need to find what this Purple Death thing really is.”

Luna sighted.

“Dart.”

“Yes Mom ?”

“Take your sister with you today, you and Sea watch her for the night. I’ll go with your father.”

“Oh man, we are really going there.”

“I heard there was an incident there some time ago. They had this kind of war.”

“Knowing them, it was full of rainbows and singing and all of those things that make me throw up.”

The fountain of information was in the Troll Islands, the land of the Trolls, and not the ones that raised Kristoff, but the small colorful anoying ones.

“Well, let’s pay them a visit, Hey what’s the name of the current ruller ?”

“If I heard correctly, her names is Poppy.”

“Thanks Cloudjumper. Now Luna and I must be back in two days. Dart watch your sister closely, and also find somewhere for the Kung Fu warriors to rest, and give them some healing. We’ll go speak with the Queen, and find what this thing is.”

“Good luck mom and dad, I hope you aren’t glittered to death.”


	11. The Problem In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa learns of the upcoming threat.

“And make sure Ben doesn’t get his hands on Chili, or he’ll put it on Elliot’s food.”

“Or mine, I know that very well.”

“And they have to go to sleep at 10 at max. They must eat their vegetables and they must....”

“Anna, it’s not the first time I take care of them.”

Anna and Kristoff are leaving on a two week trip to finally see the residents of the pasific islands. 

There were many legends of them, like the coconut people, the giant jewel stealing crab, the woman of fire, the demigod that could shape shift into any animal, and the girl that was friends with the ocean it self.

They could be good allies, and Anna wants to start in good terms.

So Elsa has to take care of the kids.

It was in a bit of bad timing, since Maren was also gone in a fishing trip, so she has no adult to keep her company.

Well she loves her daughter and nephew, she can get threw it easily.

Diana and her were back at the castle, they are staying there the two weeks.

She is also here to help the council with any emergency, she still has all of her Queen training.

That reminds her she does have her cousin Rapunzel here. That would be nice.

She also likes Hans’ only surviving brother Lars. He wasn’t at all like his brother.

It’s sad to think a 13 prince family was left to 1 because of Desiree, the same dragon that made her cousin a widow and single mother. Rapunzel had her’s and Eugene’s child, a girl named Fauna. She was 10 and Diana’s best friend.

And of course, she has Olaf.

“I know Sis, I know what you felt when you had to leave Diana with me.”

“It’s the mother instinct. They’ll be fine.”

“I know they will, they have their strong Aunt protecting them.”

“It’s you the one that I am more worried about, be safe Anna. It’s a long trip at sea.”

“I know Sis, but we will be fine.”

“Anna we have to leave now !” Kristoff said.

“That’s my call, goodbye sister.”

“Goodbye sister.”

The sisters hugged each other.

Anna looked st her and joined her husband on the ship.

“Bye Elsa !”

“Bye Kristoff !”

The sink started leaving the dock.

“And tell my boys that Mommy loves them ! I ALREADY MISS THEM !”

It was now 8pm on the night.

Her daughter, nephews, and Olaf were playing charades while she read a book. They were waiting for dinner.

“You cheated !”

“Sorry bro.”

“He didn’t El, that’s charades.”

“Hum.”

Elsa smiled at the kids.

This was fine, it would all go without a....

“Lady Elsa, the Prince and one of the Advisors of the Dragons are here and wish to speak to you on a urgent matter.”

She had to open her mouth.

“And that’s what happened.”

“So there is this purple monsters destroying cities and killing, and they are annocuing the coming of this Purple Death ?”

“Yep.”

“We were wondering if you guys know anything ?”

“We never heard of a Purple Death.”

“Dam it.”

“Don’t you have anything you can use.”

“Well we checked all of our records and there was nothing. I believe Toothless will go to the Troll Islands to get more info, the fountain of information is there.”

“The Troll Islands, Ugggggg.”

Elsa thought what she could do.

“Well there is nothing I can do tonight, I need to take care of the kids. Tomorrow morning I’ll go to Pabbie to see what he knows, and if he did doesn’t know, I’ll go to Atohalan, the answers must be there.”

“What about Anna and the others ?”

“They’re gone in their trips. My cousin will take care of the children.”

“Sweet.”

“We will stay on the cave that my Dad and Dart stay when they visit.”

As the two took flight Elsa took a sit.

Looks like they are going at it again, and this Purple Death sounds worst than Desiree.

“I thought we were done with this.”

Here they go again.


	12. The Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Luna get to the Troll Islands, and seek the one Troll that won’t annoy them to death.

“We’re a couple of minutes away.”

“Good, just avoid all of their sweets and glitter.”

“I can’t believe we are ending in this place again.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Tell me that when you’re forced to swallow all of their things and hear their singing.”

“They don’t sing bad.”

“That’s not the thing, they don’t stop !”

“Well there is one that doesn’t. I heard he is different, he can take things more seriously. He actually used to be the Queen’s lover, but things didn’t work out. Something that the Queen was unable to take the relationship seriously and he broke it off. He got with the local DJ and managed to make that work, he is still advisor to the Queen.”

“Oh yeah, he was the blue one, the one that looked annoyed at the constant singing.”

“He is the best shot of getting answers.”

Branch woke up with a yawn.

Time to start another day.

He woke up gently to not wake up his fiancé.

If anyone told him he would love another Troll that wasn’t Poppy, he would think they are crazy.

But he soon realized that things with Poppy weren’t working. She wasn’t ready for a relationship, she has matured, but she couldn’t handle being with someone.

He broke it off, it was hurting her, and it was hurting him, it hurt but they were meant to be friends, nothing wrong with that.

He surprisingly got comfort on Suki, Satin, and Chenillle. Even if he disagrees with the, some times, they understood why he did it, and helped him get threw it.msoexislky since for a while Poppy didn’t want to speak to him.

It was with the former he started getting more close to. She was more understanding of his paranoid methods and why he did what he did. She knew it wasn’t that easy to just shift back to a normal Troll.

So time passed. He understood he and Poppy were just friends, and he accepted it, and his feelings shifted to the DJ.

It was hard, he had to fight his fear of trying romance again, but he managed to ask Suki, and she said yes.

And he is now here, about to get married.

Poppy was mad at first, that he got with another troll, but that didn’t last, her father and their friends helped her understand that they broke up, and that he was free to seek another girl, they are best friends again. And frankly, he loves it.

This incident helped Poppy too, she was the same lovely happy Troll, but she took things more seriously. He hopes she can handle a new relationship, if she realizes the Queen of Rock is pinning her first.

That’s for her to find out, she needs to see it. 

He’ll be there for her, that is something he knows.

He got outside of his home to take a breath of fresh air....

But instead he saw two giants, one black, one white.

The Alpha and the Queen of the dragons.

Now he knows his life is not in danger, when furies want to kill, they pupils are slit, they are wide this time.

Still, this are the two most powerful beings on the lands, he needs to be carefull.

“Alpha Toothless, Queen Luna, what do I own the pleasure of you visinting me and my village and my island.”

“Your name is Branch right ? I can’t really read the small letters.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Well Branch. We need information, we need the fountain, we would like for you to tell us where it is, and to get us a time with the Queen.”

Oh Poppy please don’t mess this up.

“Of course, you’ll find the fountain on the center of the island, inside the left cave. I’ll talk to the Queen about seeing you.”

The door of his home opened.

“Hey hon I noticed you were gone and......WHAT !”

Toothless and Luna left before the song started.

“Center of the Island, and left cave. There !”

Now the fountain was a literal fountain, it’s waters however where magical. You could see it with their cyan color. If you ask them for the past, they tell you. However there is a catch, you can only ask them once in your life, after that they won’t anwser to you again.

Toothless and Luna had never used it. The latter was the one asking the question.

“Fountain of Windom, tell me the past, and the questions I have.”

The fountain glowed.

“Tell me everything, about the Purple Death.”


End file.
